combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TopsyKretts3
Hi there! : Hi! Welcome to the CAWikia! I read your message on SeaCrane's talk page, and he's pretty out-of-it right now, so I took care of the problem for you! The dude that vandalized your page has been banned'' permanantly.'' (Cause of the new influx of vandalism here.) And If you need any more help; feel free to leave a message on MY page. I'll revert any vandalism and fix and problems. Thanks again! }} 20:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it. >-> I'll check to make sure all his edits are roll'd back. }} 18:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) But hey; I think we've fought each other before in CA >-> Hi, the admins here at the Wiki are asking you to check your page, as there has been unregistered users editing it (which usually leads to vandalism). Please leave a message on my talk page telling confirming you've reviewed it and corrected any information as neccesary. We will then lock all unregistered users from editing it. You will still be able to edit it by logging into to the wiki and editing from there. Any question? You can reach me at my talk page. -- 20:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at . Renaming of Images Hey there, I noticed some of the images on your Userpage didnt have your name in the title (like File:My Primary Invintory.jpg). Just rename the files to have your name in there somewhere, like to "File:TopsyKretts3-My Primary Invintory.jpg". -- 14:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ! You seem...really familiar.. And I didn't even notice you were a Forumer till now o-o }} 19:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ^true is true. Though in my time your were a 'high profile' forumer. -- 06:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ^^Just a minor passerby. But I can't believe I didn't notice the correlation between TopsyKretts3, the legendary Forumer, and TopsyKretts3, the unknown and seldom Wiki editor. =D ^^^ Legendary? Well, I wouldn't go that far... Historical, maybe. :3 --TopsyKretts3 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah i finally got around to changing the css coding on it ;P -- 22:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories Punisher is a "cosmetic" variant, thus it's basically a camo in your words. :P BlueChoco 07:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to explain the Spas 12 Stock Gold, and many others that don't have a "camo" design. I'm just adding the category, because of your own words. Now you go and judge my category addition, so in other words.. your category tagging is incorrect also. BlueChoco 07:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to argue that point, but that would be minor detail at best. Unless you clearly want to stand up close, and look at the gun it wouldn't count. I've got all morning to debate over it, since clearly you're adding things for little purpose. Categories are one thing to be adding things to, but still not everything is a cut in stone black and white. As you're arguing here, the "small" camo stripe makes it camo. Yet a cosmetic change, which is still a "camo" of the original isn't one? Sounds like a lot of one-sided deciding here to me. BlueChoco 07:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pointless Things Are Pointless.. Good to know. Right now I'm adding categories that don't exist. Since we have them tagged as such, but with no actual page it seems pointless. So I'm just going to arrange things as needed, and possibly put more categories that were required in the Wiki. BlueChoco 07:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Categories I think it still kinda fits well, being NX Shotguns can be either Standard (just NX) or Rare (Myst-N only/or events). I mostly let it overlap, since it fits both categories. Despite being a rare, it still fits being an NX weapon in general. Only real difference is it's rarity I found. I'm also adding in SMG categories and any others, that are lacking. Since with all respect to staff and members, not everyone thinks of adding them. So I felt it's better to get it done, and in the future it'll be easier to view weapons in each place. Along with any other extras, that might be important. Obviously the main players know what they want, but sometimes usually they want to know what's all of a specific category. IE: NX Weapons, and then from there NX-Rare if needed. So it's an overlapping sure, but it gets broken down as you wish. BlueChoco 08:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont care anymore...after thinking about it, i decided that i dont care. :D 20:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ...NOW ITS COSMETIC VARIENTS? WOW YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT, DON'T BLAME ME! TopsyKretts3 11:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) NO. Dont add your name to the catagory of a page you created. 11:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) If you do such things, then others would follow that trend. I tagged my writings and that's it really, since I "DID" write those but still. If I was following that method, there would be at least 500 pages with my name on it. I don't follow all pages, and I keep my followed details private. Since it's nothing special anyways, I don't see why people need to know. BlueChoco 11:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, I get it... TopsyKretts3 11:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) @topsy I let BlueChoco add his name because its his blog/monthly column. And if everyone did that, atleast 95% of the pages would have my name on it somewhere :P 19:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog Fail.. You linked our names to the wrong person. :P Also you have a "following" page, if you chose to keep that visible to all. BlueChoco 11:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes... what an, "Accident" Also, I follow every page that I edit. ALL OF THEM. : S TopsyKretts3 11:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Still it shows your activity, and I edit a lot of things. Usually having to revert also, or shift data on pages to make it neater. You don't need to keep the following activity hidden, unless you're worried about something. I just kept mine private, as who would want to see me following like 200ish pages of stuff? I've added pictures and more, to help fill out the Achievements List page lately. I don't upload them manually through the upload feature, so they don't get labelled as my uploads on my page. There's a lot of ways, like writing blogs and such also. You can note what you're working on (as Lolhard did), with a link and various other things. Just because nobody seen you "adding" pages at all, doesn't mean that you're not hard at work here. Your edits reflect your activity level though. If the Wiki actually shown, who was active per day it'd help you. Just all people need to go, is go back through the activity page. Some days are more active than others, depending on adding images or such. There are plenty of pages, if you used the random page feature to be fixing. I've spent time here clicking it over and over, finding pages and that's what lead me to some extra work. Don't limit yourself to adding new data, go through older pages for small fixes. Add images where you can, fix small grammatical issues and more. That's what leads to a better informed and organized Wiki, don't feel like your contributions are not felt by others. BlueChoco 11:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone alert Topsy about the message I recieved from "that person" yet? o-o }} 00:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ! LIAR!! No my Canadian friend, did you read the notice at the bottom of Hunter's talk-page yet? Who? TopsyKretts3 01:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No it doesnt. I tested this (have it perm) and it nevr OHK's. And Shots to the back dont count. Any sniper that shoots someone in the back will OHK. 01:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ...Seriously? i spent like 3 days with my friends seeing if it would OHK and it never did. WTH?!?!? K. but not now, eating and watching movies with friends... The only reason i'm still on is cause their playing COD:BO trying to get the most points (aka Who's the biggest Point Whore?) lol Just saying hi. HI TOPSY~!! }} 23:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my knowledge of their staff isn't all that great. At least I put the "Other" option in. :D I need to tell you; I'm about to steal 4th place back from ya. :D Mass Editing Mind explaining why you're adding "Items" to gear and such? Do we need to go on a mass revert? Items usually pertain to specific things, unless I'm mistaken. So if you're doing this for badges, mind actually being specific with the staff? Not just mass spam the Wiki for things? BlueChoco 04:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) #What Choco said. #Do you really have the patience to add ALL those catagories? Seriously!?!?? I'm a sniper, I have patience. TopsyKretts3 04:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sushi Cat At least you're on par with Choco-chan now. }} 11:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratz I forgot to congradulate you officially. Congradulations. Mclinsky 20:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Pointless Posts << I'm sure many would know from the simple fact, that almost all things are "items" that are purchasable. You can't expect people to not know what 1HK weapons are, given the fact that anything 100+ damage is usually an instant kill. Should I go on to rant about other stupid things? Sheesh.. categories are just the most "spammed" to get 100+ edits in a day. Can't anyone actually find 100+ pages to edit? There's a random button, or you can look for general article stubs too. Sure you might seem an "editor" to most, but to me you're still a beginner really. Spam contributing categories and minor things, to me don't count as actual work unless it's really 100% needed. Go contribute a good portion of info, or restructure pages properly then I'll consider it. I'm not being bitter either, despite what many would think. I just really find it stupid praising someone, who just doesn't do nearly as much editing as others. Wow you gained a rank for badges, big deal does that mean Fern or others don't contribute much then? Oi! -- BlueChoco 09:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes because obviously a badge ranking is so important to you? I could be #3 and couldn't care personally. We're equals in terms of a badge ranking, not in terms of actual editing skill or power. I'm not harassing you in that sense, just irked that people find badge rankings the be all and end all. Go ahead and make #1 to just be the top of the Wiki in terms of "badge points" but still, that's just showing you mostly striving for them instead of anything else. Can you at least show some constructive editing? I'm just asking as a general editor, bring some info in or something aside from categories? I'm going to see about adding more images, or at least find blank/dead pages that people just overlook constantly. I've seen a good number of them all over, that just get ignored by mostly everyone in a stampede of adding/editing new gear. BlueChoco 00:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Rawr? Indeed we did, I'm just random what I play usually. Given I seen Drk, Fern and even Zero on also. It's just funny to see everyone randomly appear now and then. Kinda got pushing my EXP gains for no real reason.. I mostly wanted to rank tonight. Just gave up really, I couldn't handle ranking up that much. Given I'd need to rank thrice of course, to actually obtain the rank I wanted. x.x; Eh well I'll survive somehow. Also listing my % after I finish, mostly to at least show my progress gains. Which to me is a lot sometimes, especially during this event as the weekend will make things even more crazy! x.x; BlueChoco 06:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Liar No, you won't.-- 06:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) orly? This coming from the guy that doesnt play with people he knows? 08:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) TPG-1 Master I'm going to try my best at some NX, so I can try pulling one even for a single day as testing. I'm sure some people on CA have it already, just never ran across anyone with it. I might do an asking for someone with one, if I can't obtain one sometime next month. x.x; Also.. I love the M14 Classic! It's a shame I have no other account with one. :\ BlueChoco 12:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :...SOME? Some photos? Did you change every photo? o.O 04:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) "The Items category is for articles or categories pertaining to things purchasable in-game in the Shop or Black Market." - MG42 is a 2nd Lt 3 MG, which is part of the "Shop" category unless I'm mistaken. :P BlueChoco 09:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Bleh x.x; I think you're possibly thinking of the MG34, which hasn't been released as of yet. Could be possibly during the month of April though. They gave a hint directly towards it in the description, but never released it for unknown reasons. Also I mostly would have been asleep, given that everyone would stop waking me up. x.x; Trying to sleep mostly with a comfortable headset on, to muffle the sound while something plays in the background. It's how I sleep most of the time now, given how bleh the noise can be. x.x; Also should note you're the only non-staff with a colored name. You're still not a rollback nor any other extra privs, yet you have a name coloring just the same. Don't know what's causing the huge issue of everyone losing color though. It's like one of the few odd things here at the Wiki. :x BlueChoco 10:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) That wouldn't explain Wing or any others. Considering I don't talk to em? Go look at the user list if you don't believe me. If you go look at the file right now Wing is supposed to have color, and I have yet to message them? It's not like I go tamper with the files either, just seriously it doesn't explain much of anything. Also I leave you lots of messages, and you still have your color so is there any reasoning there? I'm not amused at a light joke either, being I'm serious about this issue. :P BlueChoco 10:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What I'm referring to is a CSS sheet, that has specific instructions for name colorings. What really puzzles me is Zero has a name color tagged on the sheet, but yet Coraircate who has none is getting a color? There's no real 100% guaranteed thing, that is giving me a clue as why this happens. The same is going for some others too, I've looked across users and compared to the sheet. I'm not sure if Fern has a clue either, given this is just beyond strange. Thought I had some sort of clue, but then it's like my clue is gone. Eh well.. I'm sure there's something. I'll possibly figure it out later, when I return to actually ponder on it more. BlueChoco 10:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You can possibly take a look at my page to figure it out. It's an archived page that I had done, given the fact that I get so many messages. If the messages continue I'll need to add another page before long. I think it's just something that only possibly Fern can figure out, given that he's usually looking at these pages more than us. >>; I'll give you a hint where to look. It's to do with color. :P BlueChoco 11:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) -insert Topsy facepalm here- Given that Drk and others have lost their color, with no adverse things like that I'm doubting it. Also wouldn't explain others who have color, that don't have a color code next to their name either. You can see everything in the Help section here, as for what the color codes are for things. Also the facepalm was for when you couldn't find your name on the list. Given that link is to an old edit afterall. I've looked it over numerous times, and with no real clue as to what's the issue. So that's why I was thinking more, that possibly Fern might have some ideas. I've looked at the file and compared things, and with almost no success really. x.x; BlueChoco 11:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Heys Hey dude thanx for welcoming me so warmly :). Anyways i can take care of all your melee things but i got to ask why is format and normal in Paragraph Format different? Also theres no option for format aswell. Also i want to mention the mg34 really sucks for cabin fever. It might have high fire rate but its recoil is like WOW and its damage is very low for a cabin fever kind of thing, but im gonna try it out in regular matches soon and see how that goes Notice You are engaging in activity that maybe be against our CoC. Your frequent taunting of ZeroExalted regarding kalika is considered harassment. What you choose to believe of any connection between Zero and the aforementioned is your personal opinion and is at your discretion. Voicing that opinion in a well-thought-out manner is acceptable under our CoC. Freedom of Speech is well supported here. Harassment, however, is not. Furthermore putting it in Mainspace articles is against our CoC as well. Slander and Libel, like in the real world, does not fall under Freedom of Speech. Our growing wiki needs to have staff that are both professional and trustworthy. You are at the moment demonstrating neither of these. Any further provocation of Zero and Kalika is to be consider harassment (#2). -- 02:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC)